Snippets of Life
by Itherion
Summary: In life, there are things that define a person, these memories are ours.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snippets of Life

Author: Itherion (ithy)

Series: SDK

sdewlderfegfsdkgrkaet4rketriuogflkdsFDSLKAGRRWAjgD SKLFDJFKDSkjgJREGKJFDJdl;kgflsdkg

1. Vocaloid Meltdown 8bit

As I stand here fighting for you in the midst of a

flashing, flickering storm. A ray of light flashes in your face.

I can't help but think that you look beautiful.

2. Vocaloid Lie – Nipah (English)

Don't stay here waiting for me, Yuya. I don't know when and if

I'll ever be able to come back. No matter how much I love

you, my life's never went the way I wanted it to.

"I'll be alright. I'll come back."

I may end up lying to you. It will be the first time in my life

that I have ever (purposely) lied... I know that you are crying,

not smiling and it breaks my heart. I **WILL** come back, I

**HAVE** to... I will bring your smile back. This is no lie.

I could never lie to you.

3. Blue Bird – Ikimono Gakari (English Version)

Some days, I need to take a break.

So I drag you with me and we have a picnic.

This day, you say that you have a surprise. I wondered what it was. You fell asleep

against me, I couldn't help but smile. With the sun shining down,

warming us, I drifted off.

"Kyo... Kyo... Wake up... It's evening..."

I got up and helped you up.

"Kyo... I'm pregnant..."

There were tears running down your cheeks, I couldn't figure out if they were happy tears or sad tears. .So, I asked you why you were crying..

You said that you were so happy. "I can't wait, Yuya..."

The smile that you gave me was extremely bright.

I couldn't help but smile.

4. Guren No Yumiya – Attack on Titan – AmaLee (English)

The Titans have had control of the earth for way too long,

I will defeat them for you, Yuya.

I can't believe that no one, not even myself noticed that

you weren't even human... But half Battle Doll and half True Mibu.

Even if you can protect yourself, I will protect you forever.

Five years ago, we killed the last Titan. And we were able to go back to our own world. Five years ago, I fell in even more love with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snippets of Life

Author: Itherion (ithy)

Series: SDK

sdewlderfegfsdkgrkaet4rketriuogflkdsFDSLKAGRRWAjgD SKLFDJFKDSkjgJREGKJFDJdl;kgflsdkg

5) Pumpkin Syndrome – English [Tboe-Justin]

"I'm tired," Yuya whined. "Why did you have to go that way? Now, it's going to be halfway into the night before we get home..."

"Stop your whining. You're the one that wanted to come with me to get supplies..."

"Kyo, you idiot... I needed to get those herbs, I ran out of the ones I had. Would YOU like to deal with me when I'm having morning sickness without taking the herbal tea... There would be vomit everywhere... Kyo... I don't feel too good..." She wobbled.

Kyo held her steady and led her to a nearby tree and helped her down. "Rest for a few minutes."

He went to the cart that held their groceries, fabrics and the like, and moved a few things around. She was sound asleep like he thought that she would be. So, he put her on the cart. He carefully pulled the cart down the road. A few hours later, he came up on their house, opened the door and laid her on their futon and then he placed all of the goods in the room and put the cart up...

"Thank you, Kyo..."

6)

It was a cold and harsh winter, the winter that Yuya fell ill. Suddenly, Kyo had to do everything that she usually did. "Papa, is Mama going to be alright?" His oldest asked.

Kyo had been asking himself the same question but he couldn't give up. "Your mother's strong. She'll be alright." Times like these made him feel somewhat happy that he had actually paid attention to the lessons that Muramasa forced upon him in the disguise of necessity. At the beginning, almost everything he made burnt... And by his last lesson, the day before he left Muramasa the last time, he had mastered the culinary arts.

Even when you were gravely ill, when you were gradually disappating, you made sure that I could cook... Back then, I cursed having to cook. Now, when Yuya isn't able to do much, I can make sure that there is a hot meal. "Daddy, this is good. So much better than Mama's."

"Don't let your mother know that you said that."

"I love Mama's ohagi but this comes close..."

Kyo walked into their bedroom with a tray of food. He looked at Yuya's face and saw that the color had returned into it and her temperature seemed normal when he felt her forehead.

"Wake up. I have food."

"Kyo... wait a minute, who made this?"

"... I did..."

Yuya apprehensively took a bite of food. "This is good... It's better than my food..." She pouted.

"I'd eat your ohagi any day over mine..."

"That's so sweet... But I'd like to try your ohagi, Kyo..."

Suddenly, Yuya got nauseous and had to vomit.

"You're still sick..."

"Kyo... This is normal, in about five months, we'll have another baby..."

Seven) Remind Me – Brad Paisley

What is it about your smile that makes my heart beat faster? I remember writing letters to you while I was trapped there. I remember how I never intended to send them to you and hoped that you would be happy with someone else since I never sent you letters. But the wolf, when I was sleeping, he sent the letters to you.

I remember reading every single letter that you had painstakingly wrote. For each letter that I had wrote that first time, you had sent a letter in reply... I have no clue how long it took you to write them but, I was grateful.

My Lady, I asked for your hand and you said yes. My Lady, you are my most precious treasure, I could search the universe for one like you and never find anyone but you. Forever, I will keep protecting your smile, your life. When I get hurt, you are right by my side healing me. I don't get hurt often but when I do, it is most horrible. When I sleep, I know that you're right there by my side. Sometimes, you sing and that lulls me into sleep. On days like today, when it is so peaceful outside unlike everyday and our children like to run and play, I like to sit and ponder life. Yes I know that that is so very unlike myself. But I kind of like it when you fall asleep on my shoulder... I sometimes end up falling asleep myself... I was so mad at our son, I was absofreakinglutely comfortable and trying to sleep when he was all like "Papa, we're hungry..." I shouldn't have gotten that mad at him, it was getting pretty late and you were sound asleep. So, once again I made dinner. I don't know how or why but the kids actually went to sleep at a normal time for a change... I know that I don't say this enough but Yuya, I love you, I really do.

Kyo

Eight) Into the Woods – cila Jane

Since I was born, I could hear a voice speaking to me. Had no clue who it was. One day, I went into the forest to find the answers. He said that I would find the answers to my questions there.

I met a girl, she wasn't much younger than myself. She was such a kind soul. She introduced me to her sister. Now that girl, she had spirit.

"Yuya, this is Kyo. Kyo, this is my sister Yuya."

Years later, we met again. We had quite an adventure, didn't we?

I had to leave you again but this time, I won't leave you. I can't leave you ever again, I won't. You're just stuck with me forever.

That man's voice called to me once more "Kyo, I'm glad that you've grown up happy and healthy. Your mother and I are so happy."

"Yeah, I've had problems but everything is great, isn't it? Were you trying to make me meet Dogface?"

A woman spoke up; "No, Kyo-Kyo... That was I. I knew that you needed each other... And don't call her that, she's a sweet girl."

"I'm not saying that she isn't sweet and kind and all that..."


End file.
